


The Same Page

by EternalSushine



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSushine/pseuds/EternalSushine
Summary: Colin has invited Penelope to attend his brother Anthonys wedding with him. As his girlfriend. And Penelope has no idea.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Penelope doesn’t know all of the Bridgertons, only Colin and Eloise.

Penelope was drowning herself in her third flute of champagne. Why did she say yes to being Colins plus one to his brother's wedding? Now she was stuck in a room filled with people she did not know, next to the most gorgeous, kind and amazing man alive.

They had met through his sister, Eloise who was her roommate in college. She had quickly developed a massive crush on him, which only grew every time that he would take her hand, kiss her cheek or just smile at her. 

He was talking animatedly to some man about his latest travels, which left Penelope alone long enough to steal away onto the balcony for some fresh air.

She knew Colins family was quite well known and well off, but seeing it for herself was a completely different thing. She stuck out like a sore thumb, with her dress that wasn’t designer and her lack of ‘proper manners’, whatever that means. 

She leaned on the balcony, smelling the flowery air surrounding her. So Anthony and Kate had opted for an Early June wedding, the weather was rather lovely. And they weren’t in London either, but at some large estate that belonged to the family, out in the country. This family had some serious money.

The name Bridgerton was familiar to her, it was the name on multiple signs on that big building in the middle of London after all. But when she realised she was attending the wedding of the CEO of Bridgerton Media Corporation she wanted to disappear. Colin was the brother of the CEO of a multimillion dollar company, so what would he see in simple Penelope?

Penelope's parents weren’t poor by any means, but they always favoured her sisters over her. Philippa and Prudence got designer handbags and sunglasses, while Penelope worked at a coffee shop to save up to move out. She still worked at the coffee shop, even though she was working on her masters and she had a full ride to her university.

Knowing that both her best friend Eloise and her crush Colin came from a long lineage of over achievers and wealthy people was intimidating. And how come she hadn’t realised this earlier? How common could the last name Bridgerton be? 

She remembers all those dinners at nice restaurants when Colin had offered to pay or when they went to the opera that one time and Colin almost fell asleep. She should have known that when he could just flash his credit card like he flashed his smile that he was well out of reach when it came to financials.

She shouldn’t’ve accepted the invitation. But it was so hard to say no to Colin, damn that beautiful face and his words dripping in honey. He had invited her to the wedding very casually too, just saying that his brother was getting married and he wanted her to come. No mention of names or even where the wedding was.

She could have backed out when she heard that it was a ‘destination’ wedding far in the country and they had to start driving early so they would make it. She could have backed out when Colin said that they would spend the night at the family's summer house. But she didn’t because Colin was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes and she had already said she would go. Penelope could never break a promise to Colin.

Speaking of the devil, Colin walked over to her on the balcony with a grin on his face. “What are you doing out here alone, Pen?” He asked and leaned next to her on the balcony.

“I just needed to get some fresh air”, she said, smiling softly at the look he was giving her.

“I know these things can be quite much”, Colin said. “My mom goes all out whenever there's a party or a function to host, so the wedding of her eldest child has to be a spectacle”, he explained.

“Your brother looks really happy”, Penelope said, gazing inside where the newlyweds were speaking with guests. “And so does Katherine.”

Colin hummed and followed her eyes to the couple. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet”, he said and propped himself back up. He took her hand and led her back inside.

Penelope followed him to the side of the ballroom where two elegant older ladies were talking to each other. From the facial features Penelope was quite certain the shorter woman was related to Colin.

“Mother! Ah, good to see you too Lady Danbury”, he curtsied and then turned to Penelope. “I’d like for you to meet my girlfriend, Penelope”, he grinned.

Penelope froze, her mouth open in surprise. Did she just hear him right? Colin had called her his girlfriend? She didn’t really get to react before she found herself being hugged by Colins mother.

“Oh it is so nice to finally meet you Penelope”, Violet said and let go. “Now let me look at you. Colin has been telling me he was dating someone beautiful but I wasn’t expecting someone this gorgeous”, she smiled enthusiastically.

Penelope smiled awkwardly and took her compliment, turning red in her cheeks and ears. She looked at Colin incredulously, trying to figure out what he was doing.

“I’m sorry, I need to talk to Colin real quick”, she said and apologised to the two women.

She pulled Colin a little further away and turned to look at him. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” She asked.

“Introducing you to my mom,” Colin said, looking more confused than Penelope.

“As your girlfriend?” Penelope asked, baffled by how Colin was confused by her questioning him.

“Yes..?” Colin dragged the word a little. “I mean I know we haven’t said the word yet, but we have been going out on dates and you said you’d come to this wedding with me so I thought we were exclusive”, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Penelope gaped at him. She was probably stroking out. “Wait, what dates?” She asked him.

Colin furrowed his brows. “We’ve had dinner every week for three months, Penelope. We went to the opera two weeks ago”, he said.

“I thought you were just being friendly!” Penelope exclaimed, turning redder.

“I’ve been holding your hand and kissing your cheek, walking you home at night”, he continued to make his point.

“Really friendly then! I don’t remember you asking me out”, she insisted. She really didn’t remember that happening.

Colin stared at her for a moment until he realised. “Oh my god, I didn’t technically ask you out”, he said. “I’ve been gushing about you to everyone for forever and now I find out we have been on completely different pages this whole time. You probably think I’m really weird now and won’t ever see me again”, Colin groaned and rubbed his face.

Penelope watched as the perfect man in front of him was crumbling. It was a little funny.

“I don’t think you’re weird”, she said softly. “I mean, I do, but in a good way”, she smiled at Colin. “You really like me?” She asked.

Colin calmed down at hearing her words. He smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, I do”, he admitted.

Penelope smiled at him and grabbed his hand. “Okay. Then let’s do this again. Introduce me to your mom”, her heart beat fast in her chest. This was really happening!

“Wait, do I introduce you as my girlfriend again?” He smiled at her, making her heart swell.

“Yes”, she said simply, feeling like she could not say anything more without making a fool of herself.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Penelope Featherington, my official girlfriend, the most gorgeous woman on earth”, he grinned at her blush.

“Colin! Let’s get back to your mom, I don’t want to make a bad first impression”, she giggled and looked over to Violet and Lady Danbury who were watching them with interest.

Colin smiled dreamily and followed Penelope back to his mother.

“Everything alright, dear?” Violet asked Penelope, and eyed her son suspiciously.

“Yes, Mrs. Bridgerton. We just had to uhh, get on the same page”, Penelope smiled softly. “I am really pleased to meet you, to meet everyone”, she said earnestly.

“Oh do call me Violet”, the matriarch insisted- 

Violet smiled and hugged her son. “She’s a keeper, I can already see that she keeps you in check, you rascal”.

Colin laughed and nodded. “I’m not planning on letting her go”, he said.

Penelope felt like she was on cloud nine. The man of her dreams wanted her just like she wanted him. They were together. 

This was a wedding, she was meeting his family and they were going to spend the weekend together at his family's summer house. Maybe it was fast for how long they have been dating. Whole 5 minutes! But why should they take their time when they both felt this strongly?

The night was coming to an end and the happy newlyweds left for their honeymoon. Colin and Penelope walked hand in hand in the dark garden, talking about silly little things.

“And then she tried to give mouth to mouth to the fish”, Colin laughed.

“No! Eloise? She’s way too smart to do that!” Penelope shook her head and laughed along.

“Maybe now, but when she was six she was very gullible”, Colin smiled and looked at Penelope who glowed under the twinkly lights adorning the garden.

Penelope stopped and looked around the beautiful garden. She sighed softly. It was chilly out and it made her shiver.

Colin wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders and tugged her closer.

“I would really like to kiss you…”, he said quietly, looking Penelope straight in the eye.

Penelope instinctively licked her lips and her eyelashes fluttered. “Then kiss me, Colin”, she said just as quietly.

Colin leaned down, placing his lips on Penelopes as her eyes fluttered closed. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet Penelope could feel the want that Colin felt for her. Her body was flush against his, every inch of her soft lusciousness against his hard chest. It was better than anything she could have imagined.

When Colin pulled back she opened her eyes to find Colins blue orbs staring into hers. She felt small, but in a good way. She felt safe and comfortable. And the way Colins eyes rested on her face let her know that he thought she was beautiful.

Maybe their relationship started in a weird way and because of miscommunication, but dammit if this didn’t feel like it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an affinity to weddings it seems. Please tell me what you thought about this fic! I've been really inspired to write for Polin and have other one shots that you can check out if you liked this one.


End file.
